


Our Love is God

by Sympathy



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathers, Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, First Time, I Don't Even Know, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sympathy/pseuds/Sympathy
Summary: Senior year is here and Dan's life is about to take a very sudden turn after a chance meeting with the most popular trio in school. (aka. look at the shitty au I wrote because why the fuck not?)





	

September 1st, 19XX

High school had always been seen by his generation as some kind of paradise, where you got to be cool and go to parties and chill out at the McDonalds down the block for lunch. Everyone was chill and you could find the love of your life. Leigh Daniel Avidan was so wrong. Junior high had warped his vision and by the time he set foot on the campus of Westerberg High, every skewed thought cleared right up. He regretted it instantly.

Dan blew through the first two years of high school on the down low, avoiding the assholes the best he could, but it was hard dodging the accusing looks when he passed through the hallways. Younger Dan was a dork; short and scrawny and soft spoken. It was through pure dumb luck that he had been ignored by the older kids. He got to dodge that bullet until his junior year. Puberty. Oh, god puberty. The guy had shot up like a rocket over summer break, reaching an impressive height of 6’ 2”. He’d grown out his short curly hair, letting it turn into an unruly mop of dark locks almost reaching his shoulders. He was fairly attractive and it showed upon his coming back to school in the fall. The stares burning holes in his skin were more than obvious. He thought he would have grown used to it but come senior year and he found himself giving accusing looks to the younger classes and occasionally snapping at one or two of them that had gotten in his way. He never meant any of the things he did, but running on 3 hours of sleep for the past few weeks had been taking a toll on him.

Welp. Another day. Dan stood in front of the concrete steps leading up to the school, taking in a deep breath and bracing himself before stepping right up and through the double doors, ignoring the occasional whispers from his peers as he passed. Rumors about him had died down significantly. Mostly it was just the “cool kids” gossiping about the latest breakup and bragging about getting laid over the weekend; just the regular stuff. Reaching his stop, Dan leaned against his locker, letting his brown eyes scan over the many kids crowding the halls. The first two to catch his eye was Barry and Brian. Upon first glance, they looked like the most unlikely pair; a short soft spoken dude and a guy who looked like he could kill you if you even dared to look at him funny. But they were pretty alright. Danny wasn’t exactly close with them, but he’d occasionally pay Brain for his English notes.

“Hey Dan.”

A new voice interrupted his thoughts. Looking over, he smiled softly as he recognized his friend, Kevin, smiling fondly at him. Kevin was his only close friend. They had met only two years prior- Kevin having transferred from another school- and instantly clicked over mutual interests.

“Hey Kev.”

“So, are we still cool for movie night on Saturday? I invited some of the others in our group, plus I got popcorn.” His grin widened with excitement. It had been a while since they had gotten to schedule a proper movie day and Kevin seemed to be the most hyped.

“Yeah man.” Dan laughed softly at his friend’s amusement. “We got a movie picked out?”

“Lord of the Rings, the entire trilogy.”

“Nice.” Hours and hours of fantasy goodness. LotR was the only time Dan would forgive not sleeping until 3am. Good movies were much much higher on the list than homework. At least he’d be able to stay awake longer.

As they talked, Barry and Brian approached the duo, Brain’s arm slung over Barry’s shoulder. “sup losers.” Brain greeted with a smile. Barry waved. Dan rolled his eyes as he stood up straight and quietly greeted the others. Kevin seemed to shrink away, eyes darting off somewhere else. He wasn’t exactly used to anyone except Dan, despite the latter urging him to expand his social circle. No mind was payed to this however as Dan engaged.

“Lovely to see you too, Brain.”

They proceeded to engage in a rather dull and short-lived conversation mostly consisting of casual talk. Kevin was the first to leave upon the ringing of the school bell that signaled first period. Dan departed shortly after, the three going off in their separate directions to class.

\---

Dan was in no rush to get to class. It was only yearbook and he doubted anyone would miss him anyway. So, he strolled down the hall, hands shoved in his pockets. It was only when he approached the men’s bathroom did he stop, catching the sounds of chattering- it was gentle and soothing- and then a loud sob followed by more quiet hushing by a more masculine voice. Questions swirled in his brain. Okay why were there girls in the men’s bathroom? And what the heck was making one of them cry so badly? Dan mentally cursed himself for being too caring for his own good before nonchalantly stepping into the bathroom and taking a quick pee break. He only dared to look when he was washing his hands, eyes flicking to the left towards the back of the bathroom.

It was a group of three, two women and one man, all dressed in a skirt, blouse, loafers, and stockings, the man included. It took a double-take for Dan to recognize their faces and when he did, oooohh how his stomach flipped. It was the fucking Grumps. Anyone who was anyone knew that the Grumps consisted of the three beauties that stood just feet away from him. Suzy Berhow, Holly Conrad, and Arin Hanson. They ruled the school; with their charms and wit, wild rumors spread like wildfire and drowned the actual truth on how they had secured a cozy throne on the school ranking system. But no one ever questioned it. No one questioned why Arin had been allowed to wear girly clothes day in and day out (one rumor is that he seduced the school staff). No one cared. All they cared about was impressing the Grumps, getting on their good side. They just floated above it all- the drama, the fighting, the jeering. Dan could only dream of living life so luxuriously, so care free and happy. 

Well- except for now. The one with the pink hair- Holly- was sobbing softly as Suzy rubbed her shoulders and Arin cupped her cheeks and calmed her down the best he could. It felt personal and an overwhelming feeling washed over him. He shouldn’t be here. Another body pushing through the door was what halted Dan before he could even start to make a beeline out of the bathroom.

“Well if it isn’t you three.” The professor who had walked through the door crossed his arms upon seeing the trio, paying no mind to Dan. “Perhaps you didn’t hear the bell over all the crying- “ He shot a look at Holly, who glowered and crossed her arms, cheeks still damp. “you’re late for class.”

Arin protested. “We’re just trying to help Holly.”

“Not without a hall pass you aren’t”

Dan clenched his fist. God damnit he was really gonna do it. But he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to take this golden opportunity. Before Suzy had the chance to tell the teacher to royally fuck off, Dan pivoted towards the professor and spoke. “A-Actually- sir, all four of us are out on a pass. Yearbook comitee…” he unintentionally trailed, mentally cursing himself as the adult narrowed his eyes in thought before shrugging.

“Fine. But you better be out in 5 minutes or you’re all going to the principal’s office.” And then he left, leaving Dan to stifle a sign of relief. They were in the clear. But Arin’s deep demanding voice rang out through the silence, clearly directed towards him.

“Hey you.”

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Not even sure what to call this au tbh.
> 
> Also Arin in a skirt amirite?
> 
> Updates vary depending on how lazy I am lol. Also please excuse my shitty writing I'm trying my best. <3


End file.
